Truth or Dare
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Everyone from Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and the Hunger Games gather in Ann Arbor, Michigan to enjoy a fun game of truth or dare. Why is Nico tied to a pole, and what's up with the rats in Ron's bed? Find out when you read. . .


A/N: ALL RIGHT! I have finished the rewrite of this story, finally. Congratulations to me! Just a reminder: there is a sequel to this story. I do not know why I wrote that, but if you want to read it, go to my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games.

"Harry, wake up!" I heard my wife, Ginny, say.

"I want to sleep," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on. Get up and I'll make your favorite breakfast. Eggs and bacon," She was bribing me, but I didn't care.

I bolted out of bed, pulled on some clothes and was downstairs sitting at the table in less than two minutes. New record. Five minutes later Ginny came down, took one look at me bouncing up and down in my chair and started laughing.

While she was starting to make breakfast, I grabbed some coke from the fridge, hoping it would help me calm down. It didn't work.

Finally breakfast was done and there was a big plate of eggs and bacon sitting in front of me. I looked at it for a second and then ate it, not feeling at all sorry for the animals from which my breakfast came from. I forced myself to eat slowly even though it was killing me inside to do it.

I thanked Ginny and asked what we were doing today. Before she told me anything, she offered me her unfinished breakfast, which I gladly accepted.

"We're going to Ann Arbor, Michigan. It's about a two hour ride there," she paused. "Oh, yeah! Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George are going too. We're both packed, so we just have to pick up the others and leave."

I had no idea what to say to that. Luckily, I didn't have to, because Ginny dragged me outside to the car before I could. We picked up the others and went on our way.

Hours later, we checked in to a Holiday Inn, meeting up with everyone in the lobby. We exchanged room numbers, and found we were mostly on the same floor, except for Fred and George, who were a floor above us. I was wandering down the hall to the vending machine, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking," he said. He looked kind of pale under his tanned face.

"Are you okay? You look really pale," I asked.

"I'm fine. My wife was thirsty so I was going to get a drink for her," he said. I nodded.

After that we started talking and I learned a lot about him. His name is Percy Jackson, and he met his wife, Annabeth, years ago at a camp their parents sent them to when they were twelve. His mom lived in New York with his father, Poseidon Jackson(1). His friends, Thalia and Nico, were with him, staying on the floor below us. We decided to meet up later, and we went back to our rooms.

When we met up by the elevators on the lobby floor, we had a very long discussion introducing everyone, and another one on where to eat. Another couple with a dog had entered and was checking in, but we paid them no attention, until the girl bumped into us. Annabeth turned towards her to see who it was, and suddenly gasped.

"Katniss!" she squealed.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" Katniss, apparently, asked.

"We don't know. Thalia won't tell us," Annabeth said.

"Thalia's here too?" Katniss asked. Annabeth nodded. Then the two girls realized that the rest of us, plus the dog, were still here.

Annabeth introduced the couple as Katniss and Peeta. There was a basketball game on the TV, and I tuned out the girls until I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Ginny groaned in annoyance.

"We're going up to our room for dinner, and play truth or dare." she explained. "All of our friends will be there."

Apparently, we were all basically on the same floor. Our room was bigger than all of the other ones, so we unlocked our room and led everyone inside. Ginny had texted everyone else to meet us, and they arrived in minutes, except for Fred and George, who couldn't talk due to some "traumatic experience". What could have happened between their room and ours, I don't think I wanted to know. I don't think it was that traumatic though, because they were smiling. Who knows what they did?

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Peeta said, starting the game while we waited for Nico to come back with our food.

"Dare." She stated bravely.

"I dare you to . . . sit in Percy's lap for the rest of the game." Peeta smirked.

"Uh, no thank you." Thalia said. "How about I sit in Nico's lap instead when he gets back?"

"I don't know. . . Sure, I guess." Peeta consented. Thalia made an 'oh yeah! I'm awesomer than all of you!' face and turned to Katniss.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did your sister die?" Thalia asked her, almost reluctantly. Katniss got a sad look on her face.

"Well, it was about four or five years ago. We were in a place that was currently at war. Prim, my sister, had gone over to help a group of children, and a bunch of bombs fell from the sky. They killed her and the children." Katniss almost started crying. She obviously loved her sister very much. Peeta hugged her until she calmed down.

"Truth or dare, George?" Katniss asked.

"Truth," George answered.

"How did you lose your ear?" Katniss asked.

"Knife(2). Percy, truth or dare?" George asked him.

"Dare," Percy said.

"I dare you to slap Annabeth," George told him.

"No way," he answered. "She can slap me, though." And Annabeth slapped him. Hard.

"Truth or dare, Ron?" Percy then asked, holding his bruised cheek.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to yell at the girl at the front desk that you don't have any chicken and then complain that there are rats in your bed." Percy said, after thinking about it for a while.

I could tell by his face that he didn't like what he had come up with. Ron, sighed, left, and came back laughing so hard tears were falling down his face, barely able to breathe. When he calmed down he asked, "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to kiss Harry," Ron said

Annabeth looked horrified, and I know my face looked similar to hers. "Nope," Annabeth kissed Percy to make up for her slap, though. "Okay. Rue, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth," Rue answered.

"Is it true that you hate pizza?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Rue answered. We all gasped. "Truth or dare, Ginny?" Rue asked.

"Truth."

"When did you start liking Harry?" Rue asked.

"Around the age of eleven, maybe," Ginny answered.

"I'm tired. Can we got to bed and continue this game tomorrow?" Fred asked. We all agreed. We decided to meet again tomorrow at 8:00. I went to bed, completely exhausted, fully clothed. The second my head touched my pillow, I was asleep.

It wasn't until the next morning that I realized we hadn't eaten our dinner.

/

I woke up to the smell of doughnuts. I was up immediately and looked around for the source of the smell. Ginny had a bag of doughnuts in her hand. My face must've been pretty funny, since she burst out laughing.

"Can I please have a doughnut?" I pleaded. Ginny let out a sigh of defeat and held out the bag. I grabbed it, took out three, and handed the bag back. My doughnuts were gone in less than 30 seconds. I was really hungry. You can't blame me though; I missed a whole meal! It's a tragedy!

After we finished the doughnuts we both took showers. Then, we watched TV until 8:00 so we could play truth or dare.

**(In bored SpongeBob voice) 11hours later. . .**

When everyone had arrived, Ginny started.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch pants with Thalia," Ginny said. Nico sighed, pulled Thalia up, and dragged her to the bathroom. When they came out, Nico's—Thalia's, actually— pants were very low on his hips, and tight, and Thalia's—or Nico's—pants were big enough that she actually had to steal Nico's belt to keep them on her hips. We laughed; they glared and scowled.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"What the heck were you thinking when you married Percy? I mean, he's like a complete idiot!" Nico yelled.

"Hey," Percy shouted, outraged at that fact.

"Nico," Annabeth said in a low, dangerous voice.

Nico's face became one of pure terror, and he started running, Annabeth close behind. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Annabeth would chase Nico and then leave him alone. No one would die. I hoped.

Annabeth looked very pleased with herself when she came back. "What did you do?" Percy asked.

"I tied him to the McDonald's sign," she said. Thalia gasped.

"You just left him there?"

Annabeth nodded. "Annabeth!" Thalia screamed before running to get Nico. Uh-oh. An angry Thalia is not someone you want to meet. I knew that much from what everyone had told me.

"Where did you get the rope?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Annabeth said mysteriously. Hermione shrunk back and hid behind Ron.

When Thalia came back with Nico, she glared at Annabeth. Annabeth screamed and ran. When Thalia came back without Annabeth, Percy looked worried.

"Where's Annabeth?" he asked.

"Tied to a McDonald's sign."

"Thalia!" He ran outside to get her.

After Percy and Annabeth had come back, we exchanged phone numbers because this was our last night here.

I had an uneasy feeling as we left the next morning. Something bad was going to bring us together again. Ginny and I were sure we wouldn't see our new friends for a while. We honestly had no idea how wrong we were.

A/N: Okay, tell me if you liked the old one, or this one better. Seriously, I need to know if I spent all this time rewriting this for nothing.

(1): Poseidon is NOT A GOD! So, for the purpose of this story, he will live with Sally and Percy and have their last name.

(2): I know that George did not lose his ear because of a knife, but once again, there is no magic in this story, so he can't have lost it because of a curse.


End file.
